The Training Core will select and recruit highly qualified doctoral students, maintain course offerings and enrichment material to fill the gaps in their knowledge, and monitor their progress m Superfund research. The Core will be directed by a committee of six training faculty who are experienced in graduate education, who span the disciplinary scope of the Superfund program, and who are closely connected with other toxicology programs and a variety of graduate groups on campus. The 24 training faculty represent 21 different graduate groups from whom students will be drawn. In addition to our strong recruitment program in toxicological sciences, special emphasis will be placed on recruiting and selecting students for the nonbiological projects, for which the excellent UC Davis graduate programs in chemistry, engineering, hydrogeology and soil science are a considerable asset. From diverse backgrounds, the students will fulfill the course requirements of their respective graduate group programs. Due to the interdisciplinary nature of the Superfund program and individual projects, special attention will be given to the students' preparatory coursework. They will have access to an extensive menu of relevant available courses, including five specifically designed by Superfund faculty. Two focus on cross-training in the hazardous waste field between toxicological and engineering sciences. In addition, their education will be enriched by (i) attendance at Superfund-supported series of seminars to be given by leading toxicologists and related scientists; (ii) practical experience in the regulatory environment through the Hazardous Material Management program of the University Extension; (iii) presentations of their own research results at national meetings, at monthly meetings of Superfund investigators and at an annual campus symposium co-sponsored with other toxicologically oriented programs; and (iv) use of special facilities whose missions include promotion of interdisciplinary research (Facility for Advanced Instrumentation, Center for Excellence in Environmental Engineering and Water Resources). Recruitment of students to the UC Davis campus and to Superfund laboratories will be conducted in cooperation with the graduate groups and on their behalf by widely disseminated advertisements. Selection of candidates for available trainee slots will be on the basis of academic credentials (GPA, GREs, recommendation letters) and a research proposal or statement of research interests. Trainee progress will be monitored by periodic review of coursework, research summaries, participation in Superfund meetings, and timely fulfillment of major graduate group requirements (e.g., qualifying examination). This interdisciplinary educational experience will produce doctoral level engineers and scientists with the breadth of expertise necessary to address the complex research problems posed by hazardous waste sites.